


Hot (kageyama x hinata fanfic)

by Henescii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henescii/pseuds/Henescii
Summary: Hinata is having a hard time focusing on anything but kageyama. This is just a part two to something I published on wattpad.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 51
Collections: Haikyuu





	Hot (kageyama x hinata fanfic)

There was never a moment wasted between them, the night they confessed made it so much easier because they didn’t need anymore excuses to be around each other. 

It was a few months after, they didn’t think much about their behavior or the fact that someone from the team might notice the way kageyama cupped hinata’s face after they won a practice match, or the way hinata would hug kageyama wrapping his legs around his waist when he got too excited, or even when they would randomly disappear to ‘get milk’ from the vending machine outside which would take longer than it needed to. 

And occasionally there were times they shared kisses, they were swift and subtle, surely their teammates wouldn’t notice.

“Are you guys hiding something” Tanaka asked eyeing the way kageyama had his arm around hinata’s shoulder his head slightly bent as they were watching something on the small screen in front of them. Hinata mumbled something not looking away from the phone, kageyama stood up slightly disappointed he had lost the warmth of his partners body. 

Telling the team wasn’t something they worried about but they didn’t put much thought in it either, it had been four months since both boys confessed their feelings and began dating. They were walking home from a small cafea when kagaeyama squeezed his hand a little bit tighter looking down at the beautiful brown eyes he could always get lost in, “will you be my boyfriend” he asked taking a deep breathe.

Hinata had smiled up at him tipped on his toes and kissed his cheek nodding his head. 

“We’re dating....” kageyama said slowly looking for his teammates reaction. Tanaka looked at the boy standing infront of him then his eyes trailed to the tangerine that was focusing on the phone. “Oh well that’s cool but that’s not what I asked”. 

Kageyama was confused “...no we aren’t hiding anything”

“Ok good, I thought you guys were planning a secret barbecue or something”, Tanaka walked over to noya and began a conversation. 

“Well that was surprising” hinata said as his boyfriend sat back down placing his arm back around him, hinata was trying his best to focous on the match going on infront of him but the warmth of kageyama’s chest made his heart stir. He didn’t fully understand why he felt so hot when kageyama got a bit too close And he was too nervous to say anything.

“Baby” kageyama nibbled on hinata’s ear, he gasped softly as kageyama’s arms wrapped around him and squeezed a little. Hinata felt the warmness creep to his cheeks as kageyama began to kiss his face softly. 

“W-what are you doing b-bakayama” the tips of his toes curled against the tender surface of his sneakers as kageyama moved to his neck licking and nibbling. He scanned the gym, hoping no one could see the display of affection kageyama was putting on. “It’s just us” he whispered causing hinata to shudder. 

“Ahhh t-tobio” hinata moaned when kageyama’s hand made its way under his shirt grazing over his nipple. “You like that”?, hinata was embarrassed his face grew hot as he pulled away from kageyama trying to catch his breath. 

“What was that” he asked looking up at his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry, you just looked so cute and I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day, I should have asked first I’m really sorry” he said a frown on his face. 

“I l-liked it” hinata mumbled playing with his fingers not wanting kageyama to see him blushing. “Are you sure, I don’t want to do anything your not comfortable with” kageyama said a little worried. Hinata moved closer to him and brought their lips together, it was soft and sweet doing his best to reassure his boyfriend he was ok with it. He pulled away and rested on kageyama’s forehead “I’m sure”. 

Kageyama smiled “come on we need to lock up and get you home”, he stood up and walked towards the court picking up the balls scattered. Hinata was looking at his back as he walked away, the way his shoulders stood out in his uniform and how his arms flexed when he picked up a ball and when he bends over to pick something up. Hinata felt hot again, his mind imagined kageyama in all the wrong ways, he couldn’t help but wonder how his body looked or how his muscles would look with sweat trickling down his chest.

“You’ve been so spaced out lately, are you alright” kagaeyama asked. 

He was standing infront of hinata, arms akimbo resting on his hips as he looked down at him curiously. “It’s n-nothing” hinata stood up puffing out his chest as if he were trying to intimidate the taller boy, kagaeyama quirked an eyebrow at him.

“oh”?

He leaned down and studied his boyfriend’s face, hinata shifted his gaze trying to look anywhere but his eyes. “You know you can talk to me about anything right shoyo”, Hinata felt guilty he didn’t want kageyama to think he did something bad but he didn’t know how to explain what or even why he was feeling so hot lately. “I j-just can’t stop thinking about.....” 

His words faded as he spoke, afraid of what kageyama would think of him. He finally decided to meet his eyes and let out a sharp breath “you shirtless....hot” he mumbled. His cheeks heated furiously as kageyama’s faced morphed into a state of confusion then realization then a big smile. “Your so cute” he said and he extended his arm and tugged hinata towards him. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a perv” hinata buried his face into his setters chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. Kagaeyama tightened his arms “sho I’m yours, you can look at me anytime you want, you can touch me wherever too, you have my full consent because I trust you” kageyama leaned down and kissed his head. 

“You are not a perv” he said sternly 

Hinata pulled back slightly so he could look up at him, “really” his eyes were bright and wide as he looked up at kagaeyama relieved he didn’t think he was creepy.

“really” kageyama brought his hand up and rested it on hinata’s cheek gliding his thumb across his smooth face, taking in all his features. He admired the long eyelashes that complimented the deep brown eyes hinata had and the way his smile emits a slight glow. Hinata tipped trying to meet his boyfriend’s lips. 

Kagaeyama leaned down and pecked his lips “we really need to get going” he pulled away and headed over to the storage room for their bags. 

Hinata followed behind still not satisfied with the peck he received. In one swift motion hinata stepped infront of kageyama and jumped, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Instinctively kageyama’s hands found the dent of hinata’s waist tightening around them. 

He closed the gap between them shocking kageyama as he melted against his lips. Kissing his boyfriend felt like bliss everytime, the way their lips molded together, the way the emotions were released as their tongues danced, it was smooth and sweet both boys savoring the taste of their partner. 

Hinata tightened his arms around his boyfriend’s neck pressing them closer together, he swiped his tongue against kagaeyama’s bottom lip needing to feel the warmth of his setters mouth. This kiss was not like the others, there was something about the way their tongues clashed with need, clinging to one another afraid something would happen to separate them. 

Sadly they needed to breathe.

A lot can change in a few seconds and in the few seconds they separated kageyama had lifted hinata’s shirt and was fondling with his perked nipple tugging slightly, “t-tobio” hinata gasped at the new sensation, his body getting hotter as his lower region stirred. Kisses were trailed across his neck as if kageyama’s lips were searching his skin for something. He nibbled, bit and sucked wherever he could get to. Hinata was new to this intense feeling his body was writhing against his lover, arching into his touch, his hands entangled into his hair and his mouth slightly ajar trying to catch his breath. 

“You should sleep over tonight” kageyama mumbled, he trailed his tongue from hinata’s shoulder blade back up to his ear and bit down. Unable to think hinata nodded his head vigorously, he pulled away, his eyes half lidded as he stared down at kagaeyama, “bags” he said and they separated, hinata grabbing his phone sending his mother a text informing her that he won’t be coming home and kaeyama packing their stuff. 

~Time skip because hinata wants to get down and dirty~

They were both curled up together legs tangled as hinata pressed deeper into his lover’s warm chest, “your eyes are one my favorite things about you” kagaeyama was mumbling random things, gliding his fingers through the smooth strands of hinata’s hair. Both were aware that something was going to happen but awaited to see who would make the first move. “You make my stomach go woosh” hinata blurted out, his cheeks turned a light shade of red as he clung to his setter’s chest hoping he wouldn’t see his embarrassment. 

It wasn’t even twelve a.m yet but both boys were still fully awake needing to bask in each other, school wasn’t the best place to show affection although they didn’t care about looks from other students, it would just feel too creepy hugging your boyfriend and having people stare at you for too long, then after school they had training and volleyball isn’t exactly a sport where you can stop to cuddle. Both boys wanted to stay up and savor everything because if there was a chance kageyama blinked hinata would want to see his face contour as his eyes shut and his lashes brush against the base tickling the skin before they rise back up and reveal his beautiful deep blue eyes.

“Can I kiss you” it wasn’t necessarily a question, kageyama needed to know if he was the only one with tension inside of him, he wanted to know if hinata wanted to touch him as much as he craved the feeling of their skin meeting, but he’ll never go further without permission, he’s prepared to wait as long as possible because whenever he gets to, it’s always worth it. 

Hinata pulled away from his chest, his movements making a slight shuffling sound as he moved himself on top of kageyama. His legs rested on either side of his hips, his arms stretched out and placed onto of his chest, his finger tips tracing slightly as they were scared the work of art beneath them would disappear. 

Their eyes met. 

Hinata brought his palm to rest on kageyamas cheek, he didn’t trust his voice so he nodded his head leaning down to meet his lips. Just like earlier this kiss had more than the gentleness they were used to, it was hot and needy both boys pressed against each other like they haven’t seen the other in years, trying to get as much friction and tongues twirling in an unnamed dance. Kageyama pushed passed hinata’s tongue to explore his warm mouth savoring his sweet taste, his hand trailed up and down the boys back pressing their chest together.

Hinata’s hands were once again in his boyfriend’s hair tugging slightly as he lost himself in kageyama. “M-more” hinata jerked his hips slightly as if creating friction would ease his longing, kageyama gripped his hips squeezing tightly. Hinata gasped as he felt slight shocks run through him, his body getting hot, his fingers running through kageyama’s hair and his hips moving to an unknown rhythm. 

He pulled away reluctantly and looked down at kageyama trying to pull him back, but hinata had other plans. He pressed his lips against his neck peppering kisses all over, he was new to this, not knowing what to do he remembered how kageyama nibbled and sucked earlier and followed his actions. 

Kageyama had his bottom lip between his teeth, he didn’t know where hinata learned how to do this but it felt so good. His hand found comfort under hinata’s shirt gripping random places trying to muffle his moans by letting out the tension through touch. Hinata shifted his body further down unaware that he was close to pressing against kageyama’s member. He tugged at his shirt trying to get more skin contact, kageyama sat up and quickly threw it off, his hands going back to hinata’s waist massaging his sides before trailing down to cup his ass. 

Hinata groaned, his hips rocking into kageyama’s touch savoring the feel of his hands, “can I touch you”, he placed his hand on his chest gently pushing him back down. Hinata wanted more, he wanted to see kageyama writhe beneath him, he wanted to kiss every inch of his skin so the taste could permanently stain his tongue. He wasn’t sure if kageyama answered him but he moved further down nibbling and sucking against kageyama’s neck then moving down to his shoulder blades and finally reaching his perked nipple, ready to be touched.

Hinata’s tongue grazed the sensitive bud, tracing random patterns as it moved. “Ahhhhh s-shit shoyo”, somehow in the little time they had been together hinata had learned a great deal of things. He remembers how kageyama decorates his skin with bites and kisses and is using his movements to pleasure his partner, hinata copies the love bites he’s used to on his neck, his teeth grazing the nipple beneath his mouth, kageyama’s back arching up into him, teeth digging into his lip not wanting to moan. 

There was something about the way his tongue moved, something about the way he traced one with his finger and used his tongue on the other, it drove tobio crazy. Hinata shifted again, this time he froze, feeling the bulge poking into his upper thigh. He didn’t contemplate long though, he positioned himself over kageyama and began to rock his hip to a firm beat. Both boys moaned, hinata was still fully clothed and kageyama only sported some baggy sweatpants but the way their bodies touched when hinata moved his hips made it feel like nothing was separating them. 

It felt so good. 

“T-Tobio” he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth trying his best not to moan too loud, hinata didn’t fully understand what was happening he only knew his body was in need of touch, but the way kageyama’s dick pressed into him caused his body to arch down to press him deeper, his mind was hazy, his heart was racing, he was panting, his tongue slightly out as he moved against kageyama, each time his hips swayed he felt his stomach stir, his head flew back as Kageyama pushed up into him gripping his hips to keep him steady. God, he was trying so hard not to make any noise but this was too much. “T-tobio I want m-more” he choked out, he didn’t want clothes in the way anymore, he wanted to feel hot skin against him, he wanted to feel kageyama inside him. 

The small boy on top pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side he reached for the back of kageyama’s neck pulling him up so their lips could meet. This time it was hungry, the skin against skin, the friction of the bulge pressing into him and the way kageyama’s hands roamed his body from his back to his ass, squeezing it and pushing him further down onto his straining cock. 

“P-please” hinata didn’t exactly know what he was begging for, he swirled his tongue around kageyama’s, tightening his hold around his neck then pulled away, he attached his lips to his lovers neck once again trailing over the smooth skin with his tongue. 

He went lower. 

Trailing down to his chest his tongue teasing his nipple much like the first time, but this one was a bit slower. He moved to the other one giving it as much attention before pinching both. Kageyama threw his head back, pushing up into hinata and mumbling coherently. 

He went lower.

Hinata was face to face with kageyama’s navel, he trailed his wet tongue across the setters hip and nibbled leaving a red mark there. His finger tips skimmed over the band of kageyama’s sweat pants, he glanced up at him as if searching for approval, “do whatever you want to me baby” kageyama’s voice was low and gruff and maybe it was the way it rang through hinata’s body and straight to his lower region but he wasted no more time. He tugged at the clothing, bringing it far enough to where kageyama could kick them off only leaving his boxers. 

Hinata trailed his hand over kageyama’s underwear, he couldn’t stop staring at the bulge infront of him, his mouth was suddenly dry, he had the compelling urge to shove it down his throat but he didn’t want to go too fast. He wanted to admire his boyfriend, he wanted to remember his body and the sounds he makes when he feels good, hinata was inlove with those sounds he planned to keep them recorded in his head forever. 

His hand found the inside of kageyama’s boxers, his fingers wrapping around him and pulling it out. There wasn’t much light in the room but the moonlight that was there made his dick look so good. Hinata squeezed slightly and when kageyama hissed and thrusted into his hand he could see a drizzle of pre cum leave his tip, sliding down to meet where his fingers gripped the cock in his hand. He stuck out his tongue to catch it before it disappeared, he followed the trail back up before closing around his tip sucking lightly. “A-ahhhhh fuck” kageyama’s moans were broken, he wasn’t able to remember why He was supposed to be quiet in the first place.

His hips bucked into hinata’s warm mouth, he was panting heavily felling sweat trickle down the side of his face, his body shook with pleasure as hinata started to bob his head going further down each time. Fuck he was doing so good. 

Hinata’s mouth couldn’t take everything so he used his hand to grip the base moving in rhythm with his mouth, he hallowed his cheeks so he could cup his tongue and make room to go faster, kageyama groaned pushing his hips further into Hinata’s mouth. “Fuck shoyo” he hissed reaching out to grip his hair, he began to face fuck his lover meeting his eyes as he roughly pushed into his mouth. 

Hinata’s hand made a twisting motion around the girth, his other reaching to cup his balls and played with them. Kageyama was on cloud nine his body taking control tightening his grip on hinata’s hair as he felt the knot in his stomach, “I’m c-close” he whimpered, hearing his boyfriend’s moans only encouraged hinata, he pushed kageyama deeper into his mouth until he felt hair tickle his nose. Kagaeyama cried out, his back arching and his body shaking as he came, his vision became blurry as he felt hinata still bobbing his head, he swallowed every drop.

Hinata pulled off, amazed that kageyama was still hard. His mouth felt numb and the salty taste of cum still lingered on his tongue, he looked up at kageyama, the way his chest heaved as if he had just run laps around the court, the flush in his cheeks and the way he was still slightly trembling was beautiful. “C-come here” kageyama reached out for his boyfriend, hinata crawled back on top of him and into his arms. “You were so good” kageyama mumbled, his hands tightened around hinata’s back bringing him down to kiss him. 

Hinata didn’t have time to hide the blush on his face, he was once again lost in the heat of the kiss. Kageyama’s tongue quickly found his, hinata moaned feeling his lovers cock directly at his entrance. 

His head was clouded and he became less aware of what was going on, he didn’t notice his shorts being pulled off and he didn’t notice when kageyama flipped them over so he was now on his back . His mouth moved to his neck, his teeth grazing over the sensitive skin biting down, hinata dug his nails into kageyama’s back, his own arching up into his lover and his lips parting to call out his name. 

Kageyama kissed the spot before pulling away, he cupped hinata’s face looking down at him as if asking permission. He nodded pushing his hips up to rut against the space between them as if pleading to be fucked. Kageyama pulled on his boxers, his eyes trailing down to admire hinata’s body, He was beautiful.

Hinata spread his legs, putting himself on display for his boyfriend, “fuck your so good for me sho” kageyama captured his lips again, but it wasn’t as long as before he replaced his tongue with two of his fingers coaxing hinata to suck them gently. Hinata looked up at him innocently, lapping at his fingers, saliva dribbling down the side of his mouth. 

“Just like that baby” kageyama praised him as he watched how he licked his fingers, his cock twitching with excitement. 

He removed them and trailed down to circle hinata’s entrance, one hand was placed on his hip squeezing slightly and the other was pushing into his boyfriend, hinata’s hands on his shoulders bracing himself. 

Hinata tightened his hold on the shoulders beneath his hand, gasping at the sensation between his legs. Kageyama pumped into him slowly not wanting to go too fast, one became two as kageyama began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion attempting to stretch him out, his back arched, hips pushing down to meet the thrust of kageyama’s fingers, his head writhing gently as he moaned his lovers name. 

Kageyama was mesmerized at the sight below him, his boyfriend shaking with pleasure that he’s giving him, his nails digging into his shoulders, his back arching, his toes curling into the sheets as he spread his legs further. He couldn’t take it he wanted to fill him up and hear his name bounce off the walls in his bedroom. He eased his fingers out and positioned himself catching hinata’s eyes, they were half lidded and glossy, his cheeks flushed and his mouth parted slightly as he panted. 

His hand slipped from kageyama’s shoulder to the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss. He lips parted as he moaned, kageyama pushed into him slow, “s-shit” he made a noise at the back of his throat as he felt hinata tighten around him. He was warm and inviting his walls squeezing around kageyama’s shaft, he could feel him twitching inside as if he was ready to cum. 

“P-please” hinata choked out, he wasn’t in much pain so he wanted kageyama to move, he wanted to be filled. He shifted down slightly trying to push his boyfriend deeper into him, his back arching up when kageyama thrusted up to meet him. His movements were slow at first, he’d pull out until his tip was the only part of him in and then he pushes back in slowly basking in hinata’s tight heat as he went deeper each time. His head dipped down to capture the pink pebbles beneath him, swirling his tongue across one and pinching the other. 

Kageyama once again felt nails in his back clinging and scraping as he got faster. His grunts were broken, overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure rippling through his body. The sound of skin slapping skin and his name leaving hinata’s lips motivated him to go harder, he wanted to savory their first time but he always wanted hinata to rember how good he fucked him. He gripped his hips and began to slam into him, his balls slapping the base of his ass. 

Hinata’s eyes were at the back of his head, his arms clinging to kageyama’s back, his legs spread and his tongue slightly out unable to speak. The room was filled with kageyama’s grunts and hinata’s lewd moans as he arched further into his lover. “Tobio I-“ hinata was cut off by his own groan as kageyama pushed against the bundle of nerves inside him, 

“r-right there” he moaned louder as his hips lifted, kageyama angled slightly so he could hit that’s spot again. With each thrust hinata cried out and his hole tightened around the cock inside of him. He was flipped over his ass now in the air and his face in the pillow below him to muffle his screams, “your so good for me”, kageyama grunted as he felt his stomach tighten, he reached below him to wrap his hand around hinata’s throbbing member. 

Hinata was shaking with pleasure, his moans muffled by the pillow as kageyama thrusted into him relentlessly and jerking him off in the process. “S-shoyo” kageyama slammed into him his vision going white as he came, his body shook as hinata squeezed him one more time before coming on the sheets and into his hand. His arms went limp as he fell slightly, his ass still perked in the air with kageyama’s cum filling him. After a few minutes he felt his lover pull out, “you were so good for me baby” he mumbled kissing down his back. Hinata moaned slightly missing the feeling of being full, he mumbled something before turning on his side to face kageyama. 

His hand weakly moved to cup his cheek, his eyes were drooping as he fought to focous on kageyama’s face. It didn’t take long your him to fall asleep though but he did hear a soft “I love you” from kageyama before he drifted unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, and if you want to read the part that comes before this let me know.


End file.
